The Soldier and the Lawyer
by 98TheFunnyOne21
Summary: Where Kensi is a soldier coming home for a 2 week leave to see her brothers Sam and Genim (G for short) and Marty is the cute goofy guy from the airport.


**(A/N) just kinda popped in my head randomly. hope ya. like reviews appreciated. **

Nine months and four days later I was finally coming home. G and Sam-my foster brothers- were picking me up from the airport after a very long and hard tour. When I stepped off the plane I went straight to grab my luggage.

I still had my uniform on as I made my way through the very busy airport. I bumped into a very tall man with shaggy blonde hair on my way to the waiting area, causing my bag that I had slung over my shoulder to hit the dude rather roughly. "Whoa there, Princess, where's the fire?" he grinned down at me. "Hey, let me carry your bag for ya. It's the least I can do for a beautiful servicewoman such as yourself." He had a slight surfer/California drawl that I couldn't help but fine adorable.

"It's fine, I've got it," I told him. I picked my bag up, throwing it over my shoulder, and walking away. A moment later he caught up to me. "At least let me buy you dinner," He suggested, smiling goofily, still striding in synch with me.

"That's my brothers, bye," I abruptly told him. But, as unpleasantly expected he was persistent, "at least let me have your number," he asked, eyes pleading. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I held my hand out. He looked at me, confused. "I need your phone so I can program my number." I said, exasperatedly. "Oh. Right." He started blushing and began to rummage around for his cell. After a few moments he ripped it out and handed it to me. I quickly typed in my number and gave it back.

"Bye." I said simply and walked off. I didn't look back; I just wanted to go home and spend every possible second I have with my brothers.

I met Sam and G at the gate and they hugged me tight, throwing me over their shoulders and generally doing what big brothers do best: horseplay and pick on you. I missed my big brothers so much. I had been deployed for the last 9 months and we only spoke through letters and the occasional Skype or phone call, but it wasn't the same as being here with them in person.

"We missed you, Kens." G said. "I missed you guys too." I replied, grinning like an idiot. We began making our way to the car with one of their arms slung over my shoulder on either side. I was with my family again. At least for the next two weeks.

Two days later, I was sitting on the front porch swing, reading a book when my cell phone went off. I smiled, the boys went to the store earlier they probably wanted to know if I needed something. "Hello?"

"Hey, um it's Mar- you didn't get my name. Um, the guy from the airport." I froze for a second, he actually called. That's a definitely a first when you blow a guy o that much.

"Hi." I said plainly

"Yeah, um my name is Marty and I- I was wondering if maybe-you and I could-like go see and um movie or dinner or something. Or you know any other activity that would be considered a date or-or you know it doesn't have to be a date. We could hang out as friends, like get a beer or go bowling. That's something friends do. Not that I don't want to be more than friends, because you're really pretty, no you're beautiful. Not just pretty other girls are pretty but your more tha- annnnd now I sound creepy." By then end of his little rant of word vomit I was smiling. He was charming in that goofy endearing way, I'll give him that.

"If I say yes to this date, will you quit talking?"

"I would nod my head, but you can't see so I'll just say yes." He replied and I giggled a little.

"Okay, see you Friday at six; I'll text you my address."

"Okay!" I could tell he was grinning like an idiot over the phone.

I usually never say yes to a date with some random guy but I don't know what it was, but something inside me told me this was going to be good. It was pure instinct I was going on, but if being in the Marines with Gibbs as my platoon leader had taught me anything or Ziva as my best friend, it was that your instinct is always right.

So, I texted him my address and went directly to my car to and something nice to wear this Friday, calling G and Sam to tell them where I will be and texting Ziva to be ready when I get to her house because we are going shopping.


End file.
